Haruka Nanami
Haruka Nanami (七海 春歌 Nanami Haruka) is the heroine of the story. She enters Saotome Academy in the hopes of becoming a music composer - more so for her idol, HAYATO. In the anime, she is voiced by Miyuki Sawashiro (沢城 みゆき Sawashiro Miyuki). Apperance She has short, reddish-orange hair and bright yellow eyes, both in the game and anime. She is also shorter than most other characters, except Kurusu Syo. Personality Nanami Haruka is shown to be a kind, honest, and hard working person. She is dubbed as the Goddess of Music ''by Tsukimiya Ringo and Saotome Shining, because of her composing and her ability to create beautiful music. She is rather naive and sort of a klutz, but she makes up for it with her preseverence and her effort to become a great composer. History As a child, Haruka had poor health, so her parents decided to send her to the countryside to live with her grandmother. There, she eventually learned how to play the piano, but never actually learned how to read music. Once she returned to the city, her health began to fail once more due to the amount of people and pollution. While she was panicking, HAYATO appeared on a big screen, his music flowing through the air, and calming her down. Her new goal then was to compose a song for HAYATO to sing, so she applied to Saotome Academy. Plot Anime Haruka is late for the entry exam at Saotome Academy for young musical talents. Otoya Ittoki helps Haruka out, together with Jinguji Ren. It is revealed that she was late because she helped a lost child find her mother. The headmaster arrives and tells the security guards to let Haruka take the test. She is accepted into the school. On the first day of classes, Otoya finds out they are in the same class, and is then paired up with her to create a song. It is revealed in class that she is unable to read music, and runs out crying. Later on, Otoya and Tomochika find her and consoles her, telling her to do her best. She spends the rest of the day in the library learning how to read music. Otoya finds her humming a theme outside, and finds inspiration from it to finally create some lyrics. They then ace the assignment with high scores. The next day, she comes in seeing the chalk board littered with slander against her. Otoya and Tomochika runs in and erases it. She is again asked to play the piano, but the pressure and the whisperings from her fellow students causes her to freeze up and run out again. After school, Hijirikawa Masato appears to help her get over her fear. Later she finds out that Ren Jinguuji is about to be expelled due to not handing in any assignments and skipping class, and encourages him to try to write some lyrics. Ren tries, but after being confronted by Masato, gives up and rips his lyrics in pieces, scattering them throughout the school grounds. Haruka tries her best to get them all back, and Tokiya notices her doing this. Ren is touched by Haruka's efforts, and decides to finally sing a song to save himself from being expelled. Game Manga Relationships Otoya Ittoki They meet at the day of the entrance exams, and from there on out, Otoya has been very kind to Haruka. They were paired up to create a song, and together they achieved one of the highest scores. He is also one of the six guys who requests her as their partner for the graduation audition. Later on he is grouped with the other five into a new group called STARISH, due to Haruka not being able to choose between them, and crushing five of their dreams. It has been revealed that he has had a crush on her for quite some time, though it was never shown exactly in the anime. Hijirikawa Masato Masato is first introduced at the start of class, but has actually seen Haruka before, singing with a group of children in a playground. Seeing her sing so happily inspired him to persue a career as an idol. After Haruka freezes up in front of the class, Masato goes after school to help her get over her fear. He is one of the six to request her as his partner for the graduation auditions, though he did his via a letter in her locker. Gallery Haruka Nanami.jpg 592.jpg tumblr_ls8t5w1XV11r3c09go1_500.gif yande.re 189678 sample.jpg Prince02.jpg Trivia *''Haruka ''means ''spring song, while her family name Nanami means seven seas. *In episode 6 of the anime, she admitted that she loves basking at the sun just like Natsuki's dog, Elizabeth. *Strangely, Nanami strikingly resembles Mamori Anezaki from Eyeshield 21. *The difference of the manga and anime: **In the manga she knows the two famous scions (Masato and Ren) **She also knows the Tsukimiya Ringo while in the anime she doesn't. **In the first chapter of the manga they own a TV while in the anime she stated that they don't have a TV on their house, saying that that's why she doesn't know the latest happenings. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Composer Category:A Class Category:S Class Category:ST☆RISH Category:Saotome Academy